


A Double Date with Fate

by FTinally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Double Dating, Fake Dating, M/M, Misunderstandings, That Turns Into Real Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTinally/pseuds/FTinally
Summary: Lance sets up a date between himself and a pretty alien girl, and sets Keith up with her friend for a fun double date night...right?





	A Double Date with Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had bopping around in my head for a few days. Sort of like an alternate fake-dating au kind of deal, I guess. Enjoy!

    “C’mon Keith!” Lance whined for the eighth time in the last hour. He was currently draped over the back of the couch in the command center while Keith tried to ignore him, in favor of the book he’d found to read.

    “No,” Keith deadpanned, the only answer he’d given Lance since the beginning of their conversation.

    “Please?” Lance whined.

    “No.”

    “This is a great opportunity!”

    “No.”

    “Why not?”

    “Because,” Keith relented, setting his book aside. “You didn’t ask me before you set me up on a double blind date with some random girl and her friend you met when we were supposed to be getting supplies. And if you had asked me, you would have known that I’m not interested, and therefore I’m not going.”

    “Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you, but these girls are really cool and really hot! Please, Keith? It’s just for a few hours! Like, two, tops! And then you can go! But I can’t go alone, then it would just be Kasha and I and we’d leave Jalina as a weird third wheel!”

    “That is not my problem!” Keith huffed, picking up his book and pointedly ignoring Lance.

    “Ugh, fine,” Lance said, walking around to sit on the couch next to Keith. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do this, but I guess I’ve got no choice. If you do this for me, I will owe you so hard. Any favor, y’know, beyond something completely insane, you name it, I’ll do it.”

    “...You’re serious?” Keith asked, side-eyeing Lance.

    “100%, scout’s honor, cross my heart, pinky swear!” Lance said. As a last final attempt to seal the deal he made begging puppy at Keith, pleading with him.

    “...I already have a feeling that I’m going to regret this, but fine. I’ll go.” Keith sighed heavily, “Two hours, max, and if it really sucks I reserve my right to make an excuse and leave at any time.”

    “That’s fine! That is perfectly okay! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thank you! You won’t regret this, Keith, I swear!”

    “Uh huh, sure. We’ll just see about that.”

 

_____

 

    Keith was convinced he’d never been more uncomfortable in his life, and they hadn’t even entered the restaurant yet.

    “You wanna not look like you’re about to go into war?” Lance asked, pushing open the door. “You’re going to ruin this before we even order our food.”

    “I’m trying,” Keith hissed. “I’m not exactly thrilled to be here, remember?”

    “Just...try and smile and not look like you hate everyone, okay?” Keith rolled his eyes, but he made a noise that Lance took to be agreement.

    As they stepped into the foyer of the restaurant Keith took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t the worst thing he could possible be subjecting himself to right now.

    “Hello ladies,” Lance said, performing an exaggerated bow when they approached two girls sitting on a nearby bench. “I hope we didn’t keep you waiting long.”

    “Not at all,” one of them said. Her skin was almost opalescent in the way it refracted light, covering her in tiny rainbows, and her hair was several different shades of light blue. The other girl had extremely pale, shimmering green skin and lilac hair. Keith had to admit they were pretty, both of them, but it didn’t change his feelings on the situation at all.

    The hostess showed them to a table near the back, next to a large picture window. Keith took a seat nearest the aisle in case he needed to make a quick exit, with Lance on his right. The two girls, whose names Keith still didn’t know, sat across from them, the girl with green skin across from Keith.

    While they perused the menu and made decisions on what to order they all made small talk, which the exception of Keith, who had never been great at small talk. He wanted to talk about the nature of the universe, human existence, conspiracy theories...things with a bit of substance beyond _oh, where do you work? That must be fun!_

    Keith wasn’t even really sure what he had ordered when a plate of what looked like florescent orange tofu wrapped in seaweed was placed in front of him. No one else’s meal looked much better, but everyone else seemed excited over the food, so Keith swallowed his nerves and took a bite. As he expected, it tasted really weird, but it was better than the ships food goo, so he figured it couldn’t be too bad.

    Keith did his best to focus on the conversation, but they were talking about what it was like to be a paladin and he figured he’d let Lance keep at it with his tales of how they’d saved the Balmera or rescued Slav in an attempt to impress the girl he liked.

    “So,” the girl with opal skin, that Keith had now determined was Kasha, said, “how long have you two been together?” Lance coughed on the bite he had just swallowed, and Keith choked on his drink.

    “What?” Lance asked. “What do you mean?”

    “You and Keith,” Jalina clairfied. “How long have you two been dating?”

    “Dating?” Keith sputtered out between coughs.

    “A few months!” Lance said at the same time. Keith’s head snapped around to look at Lance, who kicked his foot under the table.

    “Aw, how sweet!” Kasha said. “Jalina and I have been together for a few years now, but I still remember the first few months like it was yesterday!”

    “We were so awkward around each other!” Jalina chuckled.

    “Yeah,” Kasha agreed. “You two seemed to have moved past that, already, though. Being paladins of Voltron must have brought you close quickly, huh?”

    “Oh yeah, you know, training every day, living on a ship for months, fighting together...it’s pretty hard not to get close, y’know?” Lance said, though Keith could hear the strain in his voice. This was not going to end well if Lance blew their cover. Thankfully the topic of conversation soon moved on, but Keith was still on edge. Lies like this never ended well.

 

_____

 

    They were at a street festival. How much more B-rated rom-com could this get? Keith tried to keep in step with Lance so he wouldn’t get lost in the crowd, but his complete lack of enthusiasm made it hard not to just drag his feet. He should just make an excuse and leave. Clearly Lance’s attempt at getting a date had failed, so why were they still here? Probably because Lance was now completely enthralled with Kasha and Jalina explaining the traditions of the festival to him.

    “Keith!” Lance said, catching him by the wrist. In one swift, smooth motion he laced their fingers together. “C’mon, babe, you’re going to get lost in this crowd. Can’t have that!” As they continued walking, Keith now at Lance’s side, Lance leaned over to mumble in Keith’s ear. “I think they were getting suspicious, and we don’t need to go making enemies on a planet we’re trying to make allies with. Besides, you were kind of getting left behind.”

    “Whatever,” Keith muttered, pointedly ignoring the way his heart was hammering. After all, it was just because of how suddenly Lance grabbed his hand. Everyone knew Keith didn’t really care to be touched.

    “And this,” Kasha said, stopping in front of a large...tree, Keith decided, for lack of a better word, “Is the Great Driard. Legend says if you kiss the person you love under the Great Driard, and it drops one of it’s lights on you, it means you two are soulmates. Jalina and I have been trying to get here for the last several festivals, but usually it’s really busy.” The two ran over to the large tree, the gnarled black trunk looking far too ominous to be the source of the pale purple glowing bulb-shaped leaves that sprouted from it. Kasha and Jalina kissed under the tree, squealing when a bulb dropped gently onto them.

    “Keith, Lance, why don’t you try?” Jalina asked as they walked back over.

    “Yeah!” Kasha agreed. “Go on, it’s great! It’s so pretty with all the lights around.”

    “Sure,” Keith heard Lance say next to him. When was Lance going to stop putting them in situations like this without talking to Keith first?

    “Lance, what the heck?” Keith hissed once they were out of earshot of Kasha and Jalina.

    “I’m sorry, I panicked! We couldn’t really say no, anyway, without looking suspicious. Who doesn’t want to kiss their significant other?”

    “Except _we aren’t dating_!”

    “I know that, okay? We’ll just...I don’t know, stage kiss, I guess?”

    “I don’t know how to do that!” Keith we getting more and more anxious as they approached the tree. There was no way out of this, and feeling trapped was not something Keith did well with.

    “Look, it’ll be fine,” Lance said, stopping once they were under the cover of the tree. “Just follow my lead, okay?” Even though every fiber of Keith’s body was telling him to get the heck out of there, he nodded and tried not to freak out when Lance put one arm around his waist and the other on his cheek.

    “Y’gotta do something with your hands, Keith,” Lance said gently, the laugh he didn’t quite suppress slipping out with his words. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders, mostly because that was the only place his brain could think of. He felt like his brain had been liquified.

    “Now what?” Keith asked blankly.

    “Breathe,” Lance said. “You’re shaking like a leaf. Just close your eyes.” Keith took a breath, as instructed, because clearly Lance had way more experience with this than Keith did. He closed his eyes, and tried to shush the sirens going off in his brain.

    The was a beat where nothing happened, and then Keith felt Lance’s lips on the side of his mouth, not quite kissing him, but close enough that from a distance it probably looked believable. Keith stepped forward slightly, closing the distance between them that suddenly seemed huge, and tripped over a tree root in the process. Considering Lance was basically already holding him up he didn’t go far, but it was enough of a jolt to knock him sideways a bit, turning their stage kiss into a very real kiss.

    Keith felt his brain explode, then go completely silent. No thoughts in his head at all, except something that just kind of ended up being like _‘Oh! Okay....so this is....really nice’_. His grip on Lance’s shoulders tightened slightly, and in response Lance’s hand on Keith’s waist did the same. Keith was convinced he was drowning somehow, but if this was drowning then he never wanted to breath again. And then, as suddenly as it had happened, it was over, and Lance was picking up a brightly glowing purple orb from the ground.

    “Uh,” he said, looking at Keith.

    “Later?” Keith breathed, not even really sure what he really meant. Lance nodded, took Keith’s hand, and led him back to where Kasha and Jalina were waiting.

    “Congratulations!” Kasha said, “This is so exciting!”

    “We should go get Lumas to celebrate!” Jalina suggested. Lumas turned out to be a street food that came on a stick, tasted like orange and cinnamon, and you pulled off pieces of it like monkey bread. Each couple got one to share, since they were large, and found a place to sit.

    “Aw,” Keith said, dropping his first piece as soon as he pulled it free of the main part.

    “Here,” Lance said without a second thought, offering Keith the piece he had just pulled off. Keith reached to take it, but before he could Lance poked it into Keith’s slightly open mouth, causing Keith to turn a bright shade of red. Lance smiled and elbowed him gently.

    “Calm down, Keith,” he mumbled. “Wouldn’t want you to spontaneously combust.”

    “It would be your fault,” Keith pointed out, ripping off another piece of the snack to distract himself.

    Once they finished their food the two couples decided to part ways, and Keith had never been so thankful to leave a social situation in his life, and that was saying something. That was, until they got back to the ship. Once they’d assured Allura that yes, they were back safe and sound, and no catastrophic had happened, they headed down the hallway the lead to their rooms.

    “Well,” Keith said, stopping next to Lance’s door, “I’ll admit tonight went a lot better than I had initially expected, so I guess I should thank you for that, even if you did force me to go.”

    “Really, you had a good time?” Lance asked.

    “Yeah, it was pretty good,” Keith said. “Well, goodni-”

    “Aren’t we going to...y’know, talk?”

    “About?” Keith felt his stomach drop, but did his best to keep his voice normal.

    “What do you mean? You know what about!” Lance said.

    “Look, you’re the one who lied to those girls and told them we were dating. I didn’t want to blow our cover and potentially make enemies, so I went along with it. Then I tripped on a tree root and messed up the plan, and for that I’m sorry. What else is there?” Keith turned to walk further down the hall towards his own room.

    “I know you felt something, Keith,” Lance said. “Because I did too, and I felt you. So why don’t we just get it all out now, instead of ignoring it?”

    “Fine,” Keith said after a beat, walking back over to Lance.

    “Not here,” Lance said, opening the door to his room. “We don’t need an audience.”

    The ship’s rooms were sparsely furnished, containing only a bed, a place to store clothes, and a bedside table built into the wall as a shelf, so they both sat on Lance’s bed.

    “So,” Keith said, just to break the silence.

    “So,” Lance echoed. “If I asked you to tell me the truth right now, would you?”

    “I can try,” Keith said quietly. Lance nodded thoughtfully.

    “Okay, and I’ll promise the same to you. So, when we were under that tree and we, y’know, kissed, what was going through your mind?”

    “Not much of anything,” Keith said. “I blanked on pretty much all rational thought. I was just kind of...feeling, I guess. What about you?”

    “All I really remember thinking was that you’re a really good kisser,” Lance said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Keith’s face glowed. “So, how do you feel...about me?”

    “I...um...,” Keith avoided Lance’s gaze. “I really like you, but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

    “And if I do?” Lance asked. “Is that okay, too?”

    “Huh?” Keith asked. Lance smiled and pulled the small glowing orb from the tree out of his pocket and tossed it to Keith.

    “The tree didn’t lie. Well, I mean I guess I can’t say for sure if we’re soulmates or whatever, but I do like you. A lot, actually. Like, a lot, a lot.”

    “You do?” Keith asked.

    “Yeah. I have for a while, actually, but I wasn’t really sure if you, like, actually hated me or not, so I figured better to not say anything.”

    “I never hated you,” Keith said. “I just didn’t think you were into guys, so I figured I’d just keep it to myself.”

    “Well clearly that’s no longer a thing. So...what happens now?”

    “Well, either things stay the way they are now, only now we know each other’s feelings...”

    “...Or we try dating?” Lance finished. Keith nodded.

    “I mean, if you want to.”

    “Oh I definitely want to,” Lance said. Keith smiled.

    “Me too.” Lance leaned backwards until he was laying looking up at his ceiling, grinning like he’d just won a million dollars. Keith awkwardly lay back next to him, grinning when Lance’s hand found his.

    “Y’know, more than once I’ve wished these rooms had skylights,” Lance said. “It’d be nice to see the stars while you lay in bed. Especially at times like this.”

    “I mean, there’s always the observatory,” Keith pointed out.

    “Yeah, but it’s not the same,” Lance said. “Ah well, we’ve got bigger issues than skylights, I guess.”

    “Not tonight,” Keith said. “Just for tonight I don’t want to think about all of that. I don’t want to have to think about Zarkon, or being a leader, or any of the other million things I usually have on my mind. Tonight, just for a little bit longer, I want to pretend I’m a normal nineteen year old who doesn't have to think about anything right now.”

    “...you said you weren’t thinking of anything when we kissed earlier, right?” Lance said slowly.

    “...Yeah?” Keith replied. Lance’s grin grew.

    “Well in that case, I would be happy to help you...clear your mind, for bit. If you wanted.” Keith smirked and tried to hide a snicker.

    “Wow, Lance, that was almost smooth,” Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes.

    “C’mere, you.” Pulling Keith flush against his side, Lance pecked a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “This okay?” Keith responded by kissing Lance full on the lips.

    “Perfect.”


End file.
